


Your Own Speical Hell

by Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails



Series: An Eye For An Eye [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro dies, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails/pseuds/Two_Out_Of_Nine_Tails
Summary: Akechi's own personal hell.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: An Eye For An Eye [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839430
Kudos: 12





	Your Own Speical Hell

Akechi stared at the gun in his hand, his hand clutched hard on it. Today was the day he was finally going to kill that ‘Attic Trash’; Akira Kurusu...he already knew he would fail...after he had already lived through this event several times, along with experiencing the event in which a bullet passes through his own brain. He didn’t quite understand what was happening, but couldn’t help but think that this might be hell. He’d wake up in April 2016 his life would play out all the way to Shido’s ship where his death takes place, but every time that bullet strikes him he wakes up back in April 2016...as if time itself rewinded. To be honest he was sick of it already, sick of Akira’s face, sick of the Phantom Thieves, sick of Shido, sick of the unbearable pain in his brain every time that bullet entered his skull. He was just so sick of everything...he was sick of the fact that he couldn’t change anything, forced to watch the events as the body he has no control of made decisions that leads to its death, it was as if he was watching a tragedy in a theater.

He raised the gun.

Every time he woke up he would question if he really deserved this torture, he really did try his best his life which caused him to make some….unfortunate….decisions, but did he truly deserve this? He questioned as he stared into the fake Akira’s, his body spouting something he cared nothing about, after all...his words are what ultimately led him to his death. He could just imagine the cocky smile spread across Akira’s face in the real world as his body took the shot.

He felt a smile come to his body’s lips as he watched Akira’s head hit the table. If only his body knew that the attic trash didn’t die, that smile would have been wiped right off its lips. He exits the room….now it won’t be long, won’t be long until his brains are splattered all over the metal floor of a ship, he wished, he could tell his body to stop, to not be stupid, he wished he could have told his body not to touch that phone earlier.

But, unfortunately, he’s an observer.

Forced to watch.

Forced to feel every bit of pain.

Forced to deal with whatever happens.

Forced to deal with his own stupid decisions over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again. 

He felt so guilty, so sad, so miserable, so pain-ridden...was this truly hell?

**Author's Note:**

> [NikoIsNotOkay](https://friendlywriterboynamedniko.tumblr.com/)


End file.
